The Wedding Planner
by iLoveGG
Summary: In a group of friends, two people cross path in one way or another. She is a girl who believes in love yet denies it; he's is a boy that never believed in "Happily Ever Afters"... But when a family superstition and certain circumstances align... Will this mend both their worlds? AU.


Okayyy... I'm back again with a new story! I promise to try everything I can to not abandon this one.

**Author's Note**: I understand the certain circumstances of writing with this particular pairing! I support the LGBTQ community. If you don't like the pairing, please STOP READING NOW! If you can't understand the story... It's my fault cause I'm stupid.

**Notes**:Santana and Brittany are from Indiana. They all don't meet until New York. Brittany/Santana are roommates and so are Kurt/Rachel, Blaine/Sebastian.

* * *

The sound of the New York City, cars honking their horns, booming voices of people yelling at each other on the sidewalk and the smell of a hot cup of coffee…

Yes, Kurt Hummel was definitely enjoying his alone time at work. Trying to come up with new designs and sketches for another very rich, very annoying yet very pretty bride-to-be is one hell of a job, especially if the wedding planner was a bitch. And in his case, the wedding planner was indeed a bitch.

The sound of the door opening, slamming close and the clicking of heels was what made Kurt snap out of his thoughts and continue with his sketches.

"Speaking of the devil," He whispered to himself. He didn't have to look up from his work to know who it was because she was one of the two people who could slam the door, barge in his office and gets away with it.

A thud following a very heavy sigh was what Kurt heard next. _Someone didn't have a good week at home_. He thought.

After a few more moments, he was positive this was a big deal. He knew this because it was silent. She was silent. Except for the sound of his pencil's stroke against paper there was only silence… just silence. It unnerved him.

He let go of the pen and moved to take the hand of the woman across the table whose head was currently buried in her arms.

"Satan, Hon? Is there a problem?"

The Latina tried to shake her head no but she buried her face further down on folded arms. "We have a new client is all… They want you -I mean need you, to make the dress and the suit for the bride and groom."

"Oh."

"It's Brittany and Jeff." She said while finally lifting her head and straightening her dress.

"Really?! We really need to make this wonderful Satan. He proposed to her on Thanksgiving when they were at the Sterling's? Jeff is such a sweet guy!" Kurt kept rambling on and on until he realized that Santana was silent once more. "Oh, San…" Kurt knew just how Santana cared for the blonde dancer. They treated each other like sisters.

A few years back in college Rachel and he met the girls at a party held by his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson and Blaine's snarky best friend Sebastian Smythe. Apparently, Blaine knows Brittany from when they were young.

All of them kind of clicked when they all woke up in the prep boys' apartment and were forced to clean the mess of the party.

"I mean, I'm happy that she's happy, Kurt. She's been with Jeff for 5 years and I know he's a great guy. But I wasn't expecting for my best friend to call me up in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner with my family and tell me she's getting married and she wants me to be the maid of honor and I would plan it and you would make the dress… It's just very overwhelming. What if we wouldn't to have our girl's night? What if she doesn't have time to listen to any of my drama anymore? I don't want to lose my constant companion."

"Hey. Stop, rambling. You're each other's anchor. She would never do that to you. And both their jobs are here. It's one phone call away." Kurt said in an assuring tone. "Plus, you and Sebastian always teased Blaine and I that we're like an old married couple, Rachel has her own relationship but our boyfriends can even keep us apart!" He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Thank you for admitting you're an old couple, Kurt. But that doesn't make you married. Yes, you and the hobbit have been together for forever but it's not like you're going to decide what baby you want first, what names they're gonna have, whose gonna change the diaper this time or if you want to know the babies sex… Your decisions are not as drastic as those!"

"Yeah… Well, the point is you're not gonna be alone."

"What if I am?" Santana said while staring at her twining hands like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Where is this really going Santana Lopez?" He folded his arms and arched his brow at her.

With a defeated sigh, Santana replied "You know that I went back to Indiana for Thanksgiving right?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Well, my aunts and uncles, cousins, everyone was there! Everything was fine, until Regina and her big mouth happened! They were asking me about being a planner and I was having fun until she asked me when would be my own wedding!"

"I don't really get the point here Santana."

"We have a family superstition that when a woman in our family turns 28 she's gonna be alone forever. And Aunt Sita she's an old maid. So is Tiya Selya! And my mom was 27 when she got married. The sister of my abuela died alone in a cold bed! I don't want to believe it Kurt, but superstition or not..." She took a deep breath. "You know it's hard for me to keep any relationship, even friendship. But everyone's getting married or has a partner. Even Man Hands Berry has that super hot Brody! And you have Blaine and Brittany is getting married! And I'm alone." She said before again burying her head down folded arms.

"You're 26. 2 more years! You'll find him… or you know, her. Plus, Sebastard is alone too! If he'll find someone before you do, it would totally be the end of the world."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
